


My kitty

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, Glam_Kink, M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a good boy, a good kitty for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1256100#t1256100) at Glam_kink.  
> Kink_bingo: leather square

I send Tommy in to get ready for me.He knows the drill by now; I do not need to watch his every move. Plus he knows he will get punished if he does not do what he is supposed to do. 

I go to our room to get ready.I’m sliding off my clothes to put on the pants that make my cock jump by just looking at them. When I know Tommy has had time I head to the room.

~ ~ ~ ~

I head to the room.That’s all Adam calls it.But it’s still enough to get my cock’s attention when he says it.I go in there getting myself ready for him.I slick up my fingers sliding them into my hole to open myself up.When I feel open and loose enough to take him I put on the cock ring that Adam likes best.It’s leather with snaps that he can rip off in the middle of fucking me.I get onto the floor on my hands and knees, facing the door and wait for him.I can feel my cock throbbing and fight the urge to stroke it. No matter what he always knows. 

Adam walks in and I see his toes first, painted with the back glossy nail polish.I can see the bottom of his pants.I bit my lip not to let a moan escape.I know he has on his black leather pants that are so tight they look like they are painted on him and that he is naked from the waist up.

He walks over running his finger down my spine so I arch up like a cat in heat. He puts a finger under my chin to lift my head up.

“Will you be a good boy for me Kitty?”

I can’t help the desperate purr that escapes from my throat. 

“Oh such a good kitty already desperate and open for me.”

He runs his fingers over my ass slipping them into my hole for only a moment.When I gasp at the sensation he smacks my ass with his other hand.

He pulls his fingers out and leans into my ear.

“On the bed kitty, I want to play with you.”

I crawl over to the bed and climb up.Still on my hands and knees I face away from him.Adam moves behind me running his tongue over my spine.I arch my back when he bits and sucks at the base of my spine.I try biting my lips to hold back the moans, but am not having much luck. I get smacked every time I moan out. 

I can feel the leather of his pants against my skin. The softness as he uses his legs to spread me open even more.Holding me open with his legs he leans down sliding his tongue around my hole.He licks in and out causing me to rock my hips back into him.When he grabs at the base of my cock I jump thinking he is going to let me come soon.Instead he grabs the cock ring twisting just slightly to get my attention.

Adam runs his tongue over my balls as he strokes at my cock until I am babbling incoherently for him to do more. He just laughs as he moves off the bed. 

He walks around until he is on his knees in front of me. Pulling my head up by my hair to look at him he smiles.

“Be good for me kitty”

I move towards him nuzzling at his cock through his pants. Licking the leather like it will get me what I want, what I need sooner.I nip at his belly before sliding the zipper down on his pants freeing his cock.

I slid my lips around the head of his cock sucking slightly before taking it all into my mouth.Running my tongue over it as I slid my mouth up and down.When he starts thrusting into my mouth I feel him grab my hair holding me there.I purr around his cock in my mouth as he pushes it in further and further.

He lets go suddenly pushing my head away to move behind me again.I feel his cock against my hole just before he pushes into me.He grabs onto my shoulders, digging his nails in as he pounds into me.Both of us moaning and begging for more.

He reaches down and frees my cock from the ring. I am coming so hard I feel faint and slump down on the bed.I feel him speed up and scream out my name as he comes in me. 

When I come back down from my high I am in our bedroom, cleaned up and snuggled up with him at my side. 

I nuzzle my head into his neck as he pulls me closer.He lifts my head to his and kisses me gently.I lay my head back down on his chest loving the feel of his arms around me. 

Just before I pass out from exhaustion I hear him whisper “My kitty, always so good for me.”


End file.
